Retales
by Thaly Black
Summary: Pedazos de historia que nunca fueron escritos. Trozos de imaginación salida de un alma imprecisa que terminará por perderse en el viento de la eternidad si no se desgasta antes de fluir sobre el papel. Viñetas independientes. -M- por precaución
1. La tercera oveja negra

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero como me copies la historia, te romperé la espalda completamente. ¿Lo captas? Y no, no estoy de coña._

_Este fic va a consistir en series de viñétas, al estilo de Besos y sueños olvidados, cosas nunca escritas; pero para la comunidad de _Livejournal_ **drabbles30min**. Es decir, drabbles más largos, y que se escriben en media hora todos los domingos por la tarde. Actualizaré siempre que pueda (y tenga con qué). Esto se llama Retales, porque estará compuesto de retales del fandom. Esas cosas que Rowling no pudo escribir. Poneos cómodos. Y pillad palomitas._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

_Reto #136: Conocemos a algunos squibs dentro de los libros de HP. Elige a uno y narra cómo se enteró que era un squib._

_Personaje: Marius Black_

* * *

**La tercera oveja negra**

* * *

Para ser una oveja negra dentro de la familia Black solo tienes que cumplir uno de los siguientes requisitos: pensar de forma diferente, enamorarte de la persona equivocada o respirar a destiempo con los demás.

Desde bien pequeñito, supo que era diferente. Y no solo porque su pelo fuese diferente al de sus hermanos mayores; porque Poll y Cassie habían sacado la parte Black, y él la parte Bulstrode. Si incluso Dory, que no era más que un bebé se parecía más a sus hermanos mayores que él.

Marius Black era diferente a sus hermanos, y al resto de su familia, en general, también por otros aspectos.

Porque Pollux, con solo diez años hizo explotar la cristalería de bohemia que el abuelo Phineas había tomado prestada de Hogwarts en su época como director; porque se enfadó con Cassie porque ella lo seguía a todas partes, como cualquier hermana que admira a su hermano mayor.

Cassiopeia, por aquel entonces, tenía siete, y era capaz de elevar a la pequeña Dory del suelo con solo desearlo. Y además, era capaz de hacer que se encendiesen las velas con su magia _no tan_ accidental.

Incluso Dorea, que no era más que un bebé por aquel entonces, con dos añitos recién cumplidos, era capaz de hacer temblar los platos a la hora de la cena cuando las cosas no iban por donde ella quería.

Porque los Black nacen con la magia en las venas. Corre por ellas tan espesa como la sangre, y es algo de lo que no pueden, ni quieren, escapar.

Y sin embargo, Marius sabía que él era diferente. A él no le salía la magia. No había incendios, explosiones o temblores a su alrededor. Y eso le dolía. Hasta altas horas de la madrugada se quedaba sentado en su cama, intentando, con todo su ser que se abriesen las puertas del armario, que la silla se arrastrase, o que se apagase la vela de la mesita con algo diferente a un soplido. Pero el resultado era siempre el mismo. Nada.

Él sabía que era diferente. No era tan atractivo como sus hermanos mayores, de ojos grises y cabello negro, lacio y sedoso. Ni como su hermanita pequeña, de rizos dorados y ojos color chocolate. Él tenía el pelo áspero. Negro. Y los ojos negros también.

Era inferior a ellos, y no solo físicamente. Y lo sabía. No podía seguir allí, porque lo acabarían echando.

Ya estaba eclipsado, así que, seguramente nadie lo echaría de menos.

Porque por mucho Black que fuese, nunca dejaría de ser un squib.

* * *

_¡¡Hola!! Espero que este primer drabble os haya gustado, aun que fuese un poquito. La verdad es que a mi me gustó bastante escribirlo, tal vez porque es un personaje poco usado (por no decir nada) o tal vez porque es un Black. Pero me gustó. Gracias por leerme. Un beso._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	2. De porcelana

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. Como lo robes te crujo._

_APB Productions..._

* * *

_Reto Reto #145: Por alguna extraña razón, un Malfoy se ve obligado a pedir perdón o disculpas a alguien. ¿A quien y por qué motivo?_

_Personajes: Astoria/Draco_

* * *

**De porcelana**

* * *

Astoria parece una lejana figura de porcelana. Draco sabe que tiene que acercarse a ella. Porque no soporta que no le hable. Y la menuda rubia con la que está casado, no le dirige la palabra desde que eso sucedió.

Está sentada en el sofá verde, intentando aparentar ser la señora de Malfoy, cuando siempre ha sido una niña impulsiva, con la lengua muy larga y un carácter de mil y pico demonios.

La espalda recta y la mirada, más verde que el sofá, perdida en la ventana.

Parece tan lejana, tan, tan lejana… no recuerda el momento exacto en el que se enamoró de ella; solo sabe que fue una de esas tantas veces que se cruzó con ella en las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas de Slytherin, cuando bajaba de estar con Pansy.

Y ahora es suya. O él es suyo, mejor dicho. Porque Astoria no le habla, y él _necesita_ que le vuelva a hablar. Ella, que fue como un bálsamo para él tras la guerra. Ahora, no le deja acercarse al lecho conyugal, bajo pena de paliza.

Se acerca a ella, despacio. La espalda erguida, que, ante todo, se le note el orgullo de Malfoy.

Carraspea levemente.

-Astoria, tenemos que hablar.

Ella alza una ceja, y esos ojos verde aguamarina lo matan y lo resucitan.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta con brusquedad.

-Que me dejes volver a la cama. Me va a salir joroba como siga durmiendo en la cama de Scorpius.-dice con esa fría arrogancia típica de los Malfoy.

-¿Ah si?-se yergue todavía un poco más, y entrecierra los ojos.

-Si.-casi un susurro, casi suplicante.

-¿Y que gano yo con eso?

-Que te pida perdón…

-Estás yendo por mal camino, Malfoy.-le dice ella con un susurro peligroso.

Draco se sienta a su lado en el sofá, y agarra una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas.

-Astoria, por favor… déjame volver a la cama, y, por favor, perdóname por haber roto aquella taza de porcelana.-esos ojos grises como el acero se encuentran con los de la mujer.-Perdóname, por favor.

-En fin… si Draco Malfoy se va a arrastrar para dormir conmigo, yo no soy nadie para prohibírselo.-dice con una sonrisa.-Puedes dormir en cama, tontito.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Dadle al goo!!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**

* * *


	3. Leche caliente

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. Y recuerda. Robar está feo._

_La paranoia se apoderó de Thaly. Se siente._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

_Reto #150: Voldemort tiene sus métodos para llamar a los mortífagos. La Marca quema. ¿Cuándo y por qué?_

_Personaje: Lord Voldemort_

* * *

**Leche caliente**

* * *

Es una leyenda urbana de esas que corren por el mundo mágico. De esas que se pasan de boca en boca y que al final, todo el mundo acaba considerando ciertas. La verdad es que toda la comunidad mágica del mundo está convencida de que Lord Voldemort no es humano, y que, por lo tanto, no duerme.

Y, aun que a él le gustaría dejar atrás todo vestigio de humanidad y mortalidad, no puede negar su naturaleza, y, como criatura humana que es, a veces, duerme.

Está en cama. Intentando entrar en el sueño de la inconsciencia; y, tal vez sea porque no tiene el alma completa, o algo por el estilo, pero no logra conciliar el sueño. Al menos, no completamente.

Necesita algo que le ayude a dormir. Tal vez un vaso de leche caliente, o una infusión relajante. El estrés de su trabajo le pasa factura. Tanto dar ordenes y coordinar un grupo tan numeroso termina por dejar secuelas.

Pero están en pleno invierno, y hace un frío tremendo. Necesita ese vaso de leche caliente. Y lo necesita a la de ya. Pero no le apetece salir de la cama.

Sabe que tiene la solución tatuada en el antebrazo. Es cuestión de desearlo, apretar con esos dedos largos, como patas de araña, y blancos, como de cadáver, y, ese mismo instante, todos los mortífagos a lo largo del mundo se despiertan en sus camas, con el brazo punzando y la Marca Tenebrosa ardiéndoles.

Ahora es solo cuestión de mirar cuantos aparecerán. O, en su defecto, quién será el más rápido.

De repente, con dos chasquidos, prácticamente simultáneos, aparecen, uno al lado del otro, Bellatrix y Lucius. Con sus respectivas capas sobre la ropa de dormir, que en el caso de Bella es un escueto camisón de seda negra. Aun que a él no le impresionan esas cosas.

-¿Qué se os ofrece, mi señor?-Bellatrix se arrodilla al lado de la cama. Lucius se acerca y pone atención.

-Quiero un vaso de leche, bien calentita, y con cacao en polvo disuelta.

-¿Mi señor?-dice Bellatrix tras intercambiar una mirada confusa con Lucius.

-¿Es que acaso no me expreso con claridad?-su voz, siseante, logra que sus mortífagos se pongan en marcha a toda velocidad.-Como no me traigáis inmediatamente un vaso de leche caliente emplearé con vosotros la nueva maldición pulverizante.

Y, tanto Bellatrix como Lucius salieron corriendo hacia la cocina, dispuestos a cumplir los extraños caprichos de su señor.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Dadle al go-go. Besos!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**

* * *


	4. Tocarle los huevos al lobo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. La historia si que me pertenece, así que no me plagies o te crujo._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en los drabbles anteriores. Este tal vez no os guste. Tiene una relación sexual entre dos hombres, así que, si sois sensibles a ese tipo de contenido, os recomiendo que os mantengáis alejados._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

_Reto #162: Se acercan los TIMOS, y los alumnos están muy nerviosos...¿cómo intentan tranquilizarse? PWP._

_Personajes: Remus/Sirius_

* * *

**Tocarle los huevos al lobo**

* * *

Si subirse por las paredes fuese elegante, y si admitir que está nervioso no fuese demostrar que es débil, Sirius lo haría. No necesita estudiar; él está por encima de ese tipo de cosas, obviamente; pero el hecho de saber que todos los Black antes que él hicieron los TIMO's a la perfección, es una presión a tener en cuenta. Él no es como el resto de los Black, Merlín le libre; pero quiere ser mejor que todos ellos. Mejor.

Da una vuelta más en su cama, y se da un par de cabezazos contra la almohada, a ver si atontándose es capaz de dormir. Pero ni con esas. Así que, ya que se aburre, y al mismo tiempo está nervioso, decide, en una de esas décimas de segundo que pueden cambiarle la vida a cualquiera, ir a tocarle los huevos a Remus; o a jugar con el lobo, como a él le gusta decirlo.

Salta de su cama y se mete en la cama de su amigo, que está justo al lado derecho de la suya.

Lunático está durmiendo, con una expresión de paz y tranquilidad que es muy complicado verle normalmente. Si Sirius fuese un marica _de esos_, habría soltado un suspiro embobado y habría dejado dormir al adorable licántropo de peluche.

Pero él es muy macho, y no aprecia en anda su vida. Temerario, como solo puede serlo alguien que se enfrenta a un hombre lobo recién levantado, salta encima de Remus, cayendo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, y haciendo que, acción reacción, el licántropo actúe en menos de un segundo, y se incorpore, con todos sus instintos alerta, dispuesto a atacar al intruso.

Y en ese momento en que ve los ojos de Remus inyectados en sangre, más amarillos que dorados, más venenosos que endulzados, Sirius entiende que puede morir. Sabe que Lunático tiene fuerza suficiente como para despedazarlo con sus propias manos. Una pelea a muerte. Le encanta.

-Lunático… soy yo.-dice en voz baja. Le encantaría una lucha a muerte con su amigo, pero si lo matase, todas sus admiradoras dejarían a Lily Evans sin amigo.

Remus se relaja, y se deja caer en la cama. La mirada todavía es de lobo, pero el semblante se relaja y sonríe.

-¿Y qué quieres, Canuto?-pregunta con la voz atípicamente enronquecida.

-Me aburro, y ya sabes… siempre es divertido tocarle los huevos al lobo.-Sirius bromea suave, con una sonrisa en la mirada gris, y sabe que Remus se lo va a tomar a mal. Le encanta.

-¿Te crees que es tan sencillo? ¡Vamos a putear a Remus, que es un asesino en potencia! ¿Y si te hubiese hecho daño? ¿Qué? ¿No te paras a pensarlo, verdad?

Sirius frunce el ceño. Está hablando demasiado; como casi todas sus citas. Y eso es amargarse. Porque a ellas les mete la lengua y se callan. Pero meterle la lengua a Remus… ¡Qué coño! ¡Que se calle de una puta vez! A él nadie le da la chapa.

Le pone una mano en el pecho a su amigo y lo empuja contra el colchón, al tiempo que se tira, casi en plancha, encima de sus labios, que son finos, y saben a chocolate, y le mete la lengua.

Remus, tomado por sorpresa, gime de asfixia y algo que Sirius no alcanza a identificar. Joder. Se está morreando con un tío –y es algo que nunca imaginó-; más concretamente con uno de sus mejores amigos. Y lo peor de todo. Que no está nada mal.

La lengua en su boca se convierte en manos recorriendo su torso, trabajado por el Quidditch, y la suya propia, la derecha, palpando debajo del pantalón del raído pijama de Remus, buscando ese _algo_ que se ha puesto duro.

Y de repente, el perro bravucón e indomable, es dominado por un lobo hambriento, cuando un dedo, húmedo de saliva salida de no se sabe dónde, entra por un lugar en el que ha jurado una y mil veces que nada entraría jamás.

Y ese perro, enorme y negro, gime con la voz ronca, mientras el lobo rubio hace cosas que nunca antes ha pensado en permitir.

No quiere saber qué tienen en común los licántropos y los lobos de verdad, y eso lo decide los treinta nanosegundos en que los dientes de Lunático brillan, demasiado blancos, demasiado afilados, cerca de su polla. Pero cuando lame… cuando lame todo puede irse a la mierda, porque joder, Remus se la está comiendo, y no es porque sea Remus, o tal vez si, pero joder, nunca una tía ha aprendido a usar tan bien la lengua, los dientes y los labios al mismo tiempo, porque, de repente, casi sin darse cuenta, se está corriendo como un hijo de puta, y ve a Lunático esbozar una sonrisa, relamiéndose como el lobo de Caperucita, solo que en lugar de roja es negra, muy guapa, y tiene polla.

Y termina bocabajo, sobre la cama, con un licántropo de setenta kilos escasos encima, entrando donde nunca ha entrado nadie, empujando, metiendo, sacando. Primero la punta, despacio, tanteando el terreno, ayudándole a acostumbrarse, despacio, lento. Sirius no quiere saber dónde ha aprendido Remus a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero, de repente, siente como se desliza, ignorando la resistencia de su propio cuerpo, y suelta un quejido que más bien parece un gemido, y siente como se pega despacio, casi se atrevería a decir que tímido, a su espalda, y el muy hijo de puta le muerte la oreja, haciendo que gimotee como un cachorrillo hambriento.

Las caderas de Remus se mueven cada vez más rápido, acompasadas de forma errática a los gemidos que se escapan de su boca y se entierran en la almohada. Una mano fina, acostumbrada a manejar plumas y páginas de pergamino demasiado gastadas, se le enreda en el pelo, y tira de su cabeza hacia atrás, para morderle el cuello con colmillos demasiado afilados, mientras embiste como una fiera. Como una bestia.

Sirius nunca había sido follado. Siempre es el quien llega, abre, mete, empuja y se corre; el proceso completo es más complicado, y no puede recordarlo, en esos momentos en los que apenas llega aire a su cerebro.

Porque siempre ha follado como un tío, pero ahora está follando como un puto perro, como un jodido animal, y le encanta, le encanta. Y no entiende por qué.

Y cree que va a volver a correrse otra puta vez. Y siente como todo su cuerpo vibra con fuerza, como todo se ha vuelto del color blanco de las sábanas. Lunático le está mordiendo el cuello, y, francamente, no le interesa saber el porqué.

-Como me dejes una marca, hijo de puta, te juro que te capo.-dice entre estertores. Se está corriendo, otra vez. Y nota a Remus, corriéndose también, jadeante, antes de caer desplomado sobre él.

Se quedan callados, Remus sobre la espalda de Sirius. Los dos jadeantes. Sirius, el momento antes de caer dormido, cree notar unos minúsculos besos bajo el pelo de la nuca. Pero es algo que no logra concretar.

Si al final es rentable y todo tocarle los huevos al lobo.

* * *

_Bufff. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así sobre estos personajes. Espero no haberla cagado mucho. Besos_

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Siempre será su Tom

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maestra, es decir, de Rowling, y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro._

_Este drabble lo había subido en una serie de ellos llamado **Golpes de Varita**, pero decidí borrarla, porque me encontré con que tenía dos recopilatorios de drabbles de Harry Potter, y como que no procede... ¿no? Pues eso. Hoy subiré los tres drabbles de esa serie, para estar en el punto previo._

_Espero que os gusten, de todas formas. Este es un Ginny/Tom._

* * *

**Siempre será su Tom**

* * *

Todo es oscuro y húmedo. Ginny puede sentir como algo se desliza cerca de ella, en la tenebrosa cámara que se encuentra por debajo de Hogwarts. No sabe realmente cómo ha llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recuerda es estar tumbada en su cama escribiéndole a Tom cómo le había ido el día.

Ella adora hablar con Tom, porque es como sumirse en una nube de algodón y calidez. Y a veces casi siente como si unos dedos le reptasen por las piernas bajo la falda, haciendo que se le marche el aliento.

Sabe que eso es malo, porque a veces siente como si él la obligase a hacer cosas que en realidad no quiere hacer; pero no puede renunciar a Tom. No sabe, en realidad, renunciar a Tom. A la extraña pero placentera sensación de sentirse poseída en cuerpo y alma. A la sensación de que una figura de cabello y ojos negros le aprisione las muñecas contra el colchón al tiempo que siente por el cuello un reguero de besos que en realidad no está ahí.

Y siente como si alguien le levantase la falda, cuando en realidad nadie lo hace, y unos dedos largos y finos hundirse en un lugar prohibido, provocando sensaciones que a los once años no es capaz de comprender.

Pero ahora está ahí, y Tom está con ella, protegiéndola del siseo aterrador que provoca un cuerpo más grande de lo que Ginny llegará a ser jamás. Y le rodea la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo firme y fuerte. Y la besa despacio. Sin prisas. Como si tuviesen toda la eternidad por delante para ello.

Se siente débil en sus brazos. Y por su cabeza se pasa la imagen de un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Y de repente sabe que, aunque deba, no recuerda su nombre.

Porque los labios de Tom bajan por su garganta y su mano sube bajo la falda de su uniforme, mientras todo se vuelve cada vez más y más negro.

Ginny despierta de golpe y se sienta en la cama. Es consciente de que está sudando frío y respira con dificultad.

Hace diecinueve años que Tom, mundialmente conocido como Voldemort, ha sido derrotado; pero ella sigue recordando sus besos y sus manos corriendo por su cuerpo como si todavía tuviese once años y el pecho liso.

Ahora tiene pecho, caderas, tres hijos y un marido. Además, un secreto que guardar.

Que pase lo que pase y por mucho que ame a su familia. Para ella Voldemort siempre será su Tom.


	6. A escondidas y con prisa

_En este drabble se sobreentiende una relación lésbica (femmslash) si eres sensible a esos temas, no lo leas._

_Ginny/Hermione_

* * *

**A escondidas y con prisa**

* * *

Porque la guerra ha terminado, y forman parte del bando vencedor, deberían considerarse afortunadas; y sin embargo, siguen teniendo que esconderse por las esquinas; no sólo porque está prohibido, sino porque está _mal._

Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, murió, y salvó el mundo, no entendería jamás que su flamante esposa se metiese la lengua, y otras cosas que no son la lengua, con la señora de su hermano, que a parte, es su mejor amiga.

Pero ellas lo hacen; en silencio, a escondidas, se besan suave, con mucha lengua. Porque hay cosas que los hombres nunca entenderán, y ellas necesitan algo más que sexo desbocado y esa virilidad inherente que todo Gryffindor _macho_ lleva impresa en la piel.

Ginny necesita esa suavidad de los labios de Hermione descendiendo por un escote plagado de pecas; y la ex-prefecta necesita los minúsculos y suaves mordiscos de su cuñada por la cara interna del muslo.

Así que, cuando Harry y Ron se van al trabajo, o siempre que tienen un minuto o dos, se esconden de cualquier lugar en el que nadie las vea, y se besan con suavidad, con prisas, para que nadie se de cuenta.

Si tienen más tiempo, se pasean las manos por debajo de la ropa, mutuamente, entre susurros y más besos, que aumentan la temperatura; y en el más absoluto silencio, los dedos caen por debajo de la cintura, y exploran profundidades ajenas que conocen como propias.

Y siempre ha sido así, antes de la guerra, y también después. Porque nunca nadie lo entendería. Por eso es siempre a escondidas y con prisas.


	7. Quidditch

Lily/Sirius

* * *

**Quidditch**

* * *

El Quidditch es casi como el aire que respira. No sabía vivir sin él, así como los prefectos no pueden vivir sin su chapa, los del Club de Ajedrez sin el rey o los del Club de Gobstones sin cuatro o cinco esferas de repuesto; él no sabe vivir sin su escoba. No solo porque es casi como una prolongación de su propio cuerpo, sino porque es lo que utiliza para jugar al Quidditch.

No es sólo por el hecho de volar, que ya de por si le hace sentirse casi tan bien como los besos de Lily subiendo y bajando por su cuello; sino por el hecho de jugar, de competir contra las serpientes. Porque está mas que claro que él odia a los Slytherin con todas sus fuerzas y la posibilidad de machacarlos en el campo de juego es una de las cosas más tentadoras que ha visto en meses; claro está, después de Lily con el pelo mojado y el uniforme pegado al cuerpo, bajo la lluvia.

Y no es solo un odio visceral el que lo empuja a vencer a las serpientes en el campo de juego. Desde que llamaron Sangre Sucia a su Lily, que técnicamente no es suya, pero como si lo fuese. Estás unidos más allá de lo físico y lo espiritual, desde una noche a mediados de noviembre, en la que, cuando él venía de entrenar al Quidditch, se la encontró bajo la lluvia, llorando porque los Slytherin la habían llamado _eso_.

No había nadie más allí, y él al verla tan pequeña y menuda, con aspecto indefenso, sintió la chispa del deseo arder en lo más hondo de sí mismo, y aun a sabiendas de que estaba mal, la besó con una suavidad con la que nunca antes había besado a una chica. Y ella le correspondió entre lágrimas, con una pasión desbordante, que era marcada por su pelo rojo fuego.

Por eso él odia a los Slytherin. Porque, por su culpa, ha traicionado a quien no debería, porque ellos insultaron a quien no debían haber insultado, y ella sufrió sin tener porqué.

Sirius adora ganarles a los Slytherin en el campo de juego. ¿Por qué? Porque lleva la competición en la sangre, odia a los Slytherin, y el amor por el vuelo lo lleva inscrito en las venas.

Y claro. Si. Por Lily también. Más que por ninguna otra cosa.

* * *

_Eso es todo por hoy. Prometo que no tardaré tanto en actualizar en el futuro :)_


	8. Free

**Dislcaimer:** _Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble no me pertenecen, sino que son de la total autoría de JKRowling. No escribo con ánimo de lucro, sino de pasármelo bien. Cualquier parecido con otro fic, serie, película, libro es mera coincidencia._

_En una comunidad de Livejournal (**kink_meme_esp**) pidieron un **Lucius/Narcissa** después de que él saliese de la cárcel (en este caso, en la Primera Guerra Mágica) en el que, nada más reencontrarse tuviesen sexo... como decirlo, kind of salvaje or something. Yo hice lo que pude, la verdad. Así que, estáis avisadas: hay **lemmon** en este drabble :) Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Free**

* * *

No es suficiente el saber que es libre. Necesita sentirse libre. Sentir que esos meses de suplicio han valido la pena, sólo si vuelve a verla. Ni el Señor Oscuro, ni su razzia, ni aquello por lo que ha luchado, nada tiene sentido si no la tiene a ella. Si no está con ella.

El pasillo de la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire está tan oscuro como siempre, probablemente más que nunca. Los pasos de Lucius resonando contra el suelo, en un repicar desesperado sobre la madera recubierta de moqueta. Un sonido sordo acompasado a los latidos de su corazón. Cada vez más rápidos.

Abre la puerta y la ve, perfilada contra la ventana. Esa nariz diminuta y respingona recortada a la luz de la luna. Una cascada de ondas doradas cayendo por su hombro. Su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración. Su piel, blanca como la porcelana en contraste con su ropa negra, suave. Sus labios, finos, entreabiertos a mitad de un suspiro. Y esos límpidos ojos azules perdidos en la inmensidad de la noche.

A Lucius Malfoy se le seca la garganta. Entiende que sí, Azkaban había valido la pena sólo por volver a verla.

—Narcissa…

Ella se gira, y Lucius entiende que aún es sólo una niña, una princesa de hielo bajo el que late un corazón cálido y asustado. Sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas y se aparta corriendo de la ventana para correr hacia él, a hundirse en sus brazos. Lucius la mira, y desea decirle cuánto la ha echado de menos, cuánto la ha necesitado en la eterna oscuridad de Azkaban, pero las palabras se le traban en la garganta y lo único que puede hacer es besarla.

La eleva bruscamente en medio del abrazo e invade su boca, ansioso. La ha echado de menos, tanto que ahora que la tiene cree estar volviéndose loco. Cuando ella estrecha sus delicados bracitos en torno a su cuello, Lucius es consciente de que ella ha estado tan perdida sin él como él sin ella.

Camina a trompicones con ella pegada a su cuerpo, sus manos bajando por la menuda espalda de su mujer, hasta que se topan con la mesita del té. Lucius aúpa a Narcissa, colando las manos bajo su camisón negro. Las manitos diminutas de su mujer se aventuran dentro de su capa, y lo único que oye en esos momentos es la sangre retumbando furiosa en sus oídos, la respiración entrecortada de Narcissa y el sonido tintineante de los botones de plata de su camisa al caer al suelo.

Tantea bajo su camisón, tironea de la tela de encaje de la ropa interior de su mujer, y la nota ceder. Cae al suelo mientras Narcissa se las arregla para desabrocharle el pantalón, que cae hasta el suelo. Una mano, diminuta y fría, alrededor de su miembro endurecido lo conduce al interior húmedo, caliente y estrecho de su mujer. Cierra los ojos y ahoga un gruñido, moviéndose contra ella, queriendo estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

Un beso largo, lánguido, eterno; cargado de saliva y palabras ahogadas con la furia de la respiración entrecortada.

—Lucius…—susurra Narcissa, tironeando de su camisa, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, ahogando un gemido, y él hunde los dientes en su cuello blanco.

Rápido, caliente y húmedo. Narcissa gime su nombre y araña sus hombros, enredando las piernas en su cintura. Lucius se pierde y se encuentra a la vez, lame y besa, jadea, empuja. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, notando como ella se contrae. Sus manos vuelan locas por esas piernas blancas del tacto de la seda, y Lucius no puede resistirse. Se deja ir. Nota como le flaquean las piernas, se queda sin aire y es arrastrado por un orgasmo demoledor que lo deja sin aliento, con la frente pega da la de su mujer, que tiene los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa apenas imperceptible asomando a sus labios.

—Te he echado de menos…—susurra él, sin querer despegarse de ella.

Por él puede acabarse el mundo, puede morirse hasta el último de su dinastía en ese momento. No quiere despegarse de Narcissa. Nunca más.

Una mano, aún fría, acariciándole la mejilla, y esos ojos azules, inocentes pese a todo, clavándose en los suyos.

—Lo sé.

Y Lucius Malfoy respira hondo. Por fin es libre.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado :)_


	9. Reino de libros perdidos

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes que aparecen en esta viñeta no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la grandísima J. K. Rowling, y yo no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro. Si fuesen míos Sirius no habría muerto, Regulus estaría 24/7 en la cama de **Kaochi** por voluntad propia y Ronald Weasley tendría un romance épico con **Katescape**. Sólo pretendo divertirme y que os divirtáis conmigo si es que os apetece :)_

_Muchísimas gracias a **.isa** y a **Cami Weasley** por los reviews en el drabble anterior. Sois mis incondicionales, y eso os lo agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho :3_

_En una comunidad de Livejournal (**merlin_pants**) dos personas que por estos lares se conocen como **Nott Mordred** y **Dryadeh** han organizado una maratón de drabbles de HP de todos los libros. Esta es una de las peticiones de **Dryadeh**, que traigo para compartir con vosotras. Espero que la disfrutéis, porque sabéis tan bien como yo que es la primera vez que uso a estos personajes._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Reino de libros perdidos**

(Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum)

* * *

Hay una de esas verdades universalmente conocidas en el mundo de la magia. Aquellos que juegan al Quidditch en la posición de Buscador tienen la capacidad innata de ver cosas que se escapan a la vista de los demás. Pueden ver más allá de lo que vemos normalmente. Pueden ver cosas que a los demás les cuesta. En un par de meses pueden ver algo que a otros les puede llevar siete años. Están marcados. Tienen un don.

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería vive una jovencita llamada Hermione Granger. El mayor pasatiempo de la chica es leer libros. Leer. Leer. Leer. Leer tanto que hasta su amigo Ronald se hastía. Su lugar favorito para ello es la Biblioteca. Es como un santuario, un lugar sagrado repleto de libros y rollos de pergaminos con miles de años de información, de conocimiento.

Esa Biblioteca es su remanso de paz y tranquilidad. Esa Biblioteca ha sido su refugio durante los tres años que lleva en Hogwarts. En ella es donde Hermione se encierra cada tarde, desde la comida hasta la cena, buscando información, ampliando sus trabajos con todo el material que es capaz de hilar con coherencia. Esa Biblioteca es su reino, sus dominios. Le encanta sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana y perderse durante horas entre gruesas páginas de pergamino que huelen a cientos de años de conocimiento. Le encanta sentir el silencio, sólo roto por el girar de las páginas.

Sin embargo, ese año no es lo mismo que en los tres anteriores. Ese año es diferente. Hogwarts entero está revolucionado por el Torneo de los Tres Magos; y, por mucho que a Hermione no le guste, hasta en la Biblioteca se deja notar la agitación. Por si no fuese suficiente la creciente preocupación por Harry y sacar horas a sus responsabilidades para ayudarlo en la medida de lo posible, ahora Hermione tiene que lidiar con ellas. Ellas no son más que las seguidoras del Campeón del Durmstrang. Del Buscador de la Selección de Quidditch de Bulgaria; ese que es capaz de hacer el Amargo de Ronski —o algo así había murmurado Ronald— de una forma que logra que Fred y George Weasley suelten exclamaciones de admiración.

Por mucho que sea su reino, Hermione no tiene la potestad de echar a nadie de la Biblioteca. De lo contrario, habría largado con viento fresco a los grupitos de adolescentes descerebradas que se agazapan tras las estanterías cuando Viktor Krum acude a hacer alguna consulta relativa al Torneo. Lo ve caminar despacio entre las altas torres de libros, lo suficientemente despacio como para poder leer los títulos; ve como acaricia suavemente los dorsos con esas manos tan grandes y ve de perfil esa expresión concentrada, con el ceño medio fruncido, de sus ojos oscuros.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y resopla, negando con la cabeza, antes de volver a centrar toda su atención —o casi— en sus tareas.

La dinámica se repite día tras día. Hermione empieza a cansarse. Cansarse de la tontería de Ronald que no le dirige la palabra a Harry, de las adolescentes suprahormonadas que se esconden entre estanterías, cuchicheando entre ellas y riendo escandalosamente. Sobre todo, se cansa cada vez más de que Krum acuda a la Biblioteca y la distraiga _a ella_ de sus obligaciones. ¿Con qué derecho se cree? ¡A ver!

Sin embargo, ese día, una agradable voz masculina la distrae de sus pensamientos, así como éstos la distraen de sus obligaciones.

—Perrrdona, ¿erres _Herrrmión_ Grrranger, verrrdad?

La Gryffindor sabe quién es antes de alzar la mirada. Por eso se toma un par de segundos entre que él le habla y ella desvía su atención del libro de Runas Antiguas en el que está apoyándose para traducir.

—Sí, soy Hermione Granger —responde con suavidad—. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —pregunta luego, intentando no sonar demasiado hastiada, al fin y al cabo él no tiene la culpa de que las chicas esas lo sigan a todas partes.

—¿Podrrrías decirrrme dónde encontrrrar librrros sobrrre drrragones? —pregunta, y Hermione se percata de que, en las distancias cortas parece mucho menos seguro de sí mismo de lo que aparenta.

Tal vez por eso siente una corriente de simpatía hacia él y responde a su pregunta, en lugar de enviarlo a buscar a Madame Pince para que le pregunte a ella.

—Claro. Séptima estantería al fondo —dice, señalando con el extremo de su pluma de halcón a la zona en que están los libros por los que él le ha preguntado.

Si por alguna casualidad Hermione ha llegado a pensar que eso es todo es porque, aunque es una persona muy inteligente —más que la media de su edad— sigue siendo demasiado ingenua. Sigue teniendo catorce años. Porque al cabo de un largo cuarto de hora, Viktor Krum regresa a su lado, cargado con una prominente pila de libros sobre dragones, y se acuclilla a su lado —con extremo cuidado de que ninguno de los libros se le caiga, como Hermione puede comprobar— para hablarle en voz baja.

—¿Puedo sentarrrrme contigo? —pregunta—. Todas las demás mesas están ocupadas —añade. Hermione duda un momento. Duda, realmente, que todas las mesas estén ocupadas, pero si Krum se ha inventado esa excusa para sentarse con ella, no va a negarle la posibilidad de hacerlo. Además, no piensa levantarse para ir a comprobarlo. Faltaría más.

Lo que pasará después sólo yo —y estoy segura de que tú también— lo sé. Crearán estrechos lazos de amistad, o puede que algo más. Y Viktor será para Hermione el príncipe azul que jamás creyó que tendría; una sombra de primer amor.

Hay una de esas verdades universalmente conocidas en el mundo de la magia. Aquellos que juegan al Quidditch en la posición de Buscador tienen la capacidad innata de ver cosas que se escapan a la vista de los demás. Pueden ver más allá de lo que vemos normalmente. Pueden ver cosas que a los demás les cuesta. En un par de meses pueden ver algo que a otros les puede llevar siete años. Están marcados. Tienen un don.

Esta sólo es una de esas muchas veces.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a **Dryadeh** por estar ahí siempre y ser ese tipo de persona maravillosa que hace de este mundo un lugar mucho, muchísimo mejor. Aunque ya lo leíste en livejournal, espero que aquí te guste también._

_Y gracias a **Katescape**, por aguantar mis inseguridades y mis niñerías por Skype. Si fueses otra ya me habrías mandado a la mierda hace rato. Por eso esto va un poquito para ti también :3_

_Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín, y que me lo hagáis saber con un bonito review :)_

**Thaly**


	10. Marietta

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes utilizados en este drabble no me pertenecen. Son autoría de la grandísima JK Rowling. No los empleo con ánimo de lucro. Sólo pretendo que nos divirtamos un rato. Si fuesen míos Sirius no habría muerto, Regulus estaría 24/7 en la cama de **Kaochi **por voluntad propia y Ronald Weasley tendría un romance épico con **Katescape**. Sólo pretendo divertirme y que os divirtáis conmigo si es que os apetece :)_

_Muchísimas gracias a **Katescape** por el review en el drabble anterior. Te quiero, nena (L)._

_Este drabble está escrito para el **Reto Crack!** del foro **Weird Sisters** (podéis encontrarlo en el profile de **Dryadeh**) a petición de **Lola P. Malfoy**. Es, obviamente, como indica el nombre del reto, crack. Esto es: una situación inverosímil dentro del canon. Considero que Draco me ha quedado muy OoC, y la personalidad de Marietta es totalmente mía. Espero que guste :)_

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Marietta**

(Draco Malfoy/Marietta Edgecombe)

* * *

Hay cosas que sólo ocurren en Hogwarts. Hay cosas que sólo ocurren una vez en la vida. Hay cosas que, lo quieras o no, te cambian la vida para siempre. Hay cosas, decisiones equivocadas, que dejan marcas en la piel y otras que son invisibles a la vista. Hay cosas que sólo pasan cuando haces caso a tu mejor amiga y te metes hasta las cejas en algo que desde el principio no te ha hecho especial gracia. Hay cosas, ilegales, que acaban por pasarte factura.

Oh, pobre, pobre Marietta.

A decir verdad, nunca has sido más que una cosita menuda, de largo pelo rizado y oscuro con grandes ojos de color chocolate. Nunca has destacado precisamente por tu belleza. Ni por tu desparpajo. Ni siquiera, y eso que estás en la casa de las águilas, por tu brillante intelecto; sí, sí, lo sé, sacas buenas notas... pero hasta Cho, que lleva todo el curso llorando a Cedric por las esquinas, te ha superado en todos los trabajos. _Es__ todo __por __culpa __del __ED_, te dices.

Al fin y al cabo, siempre ha sido mucho más sencillo echar la culpa de tus problemas a alguien que no eres tú. Oh, pobre víctima de las circunstancias.

De tu personalidad tampoco es que podamos decir demasiado. Callada. Callada e insegura. Eres inteligente, pero esa inseguridad te carcome poco a poco y te hace dudar. Dudar de todo, hasta de tu propio reflejo. Dudar y creer que cualquiera, hasta ese niño de Segundo Año que va al ED, Denis Creevy es mejor que tú con los hechizos aturdidores. Dudar de que realmente valgas la pena. Dudar de que algún día un chico se fije en ti. Dudar, Marietta... ¿cómo puedes osar dudar? ¡Eres una Ravenclaw, por el amor de Merlín! Certeza absoluta. _Una__ sabiduría __sin __límites __es__ el __mayor __tesoro __de __los __hombres._

Por eso ahora, mientras caminas decidida hacia el despacho de Dolores Umbridge, lo haces con dudas, con miedo. Porque dudas de todo. Porque siempre has dudado de todo. Oh, pobre, pobre Marietta. ¿Quién te mandaría a ti, para empezar, hacer caso a Cho? ¿Quién te mandaría a ti ir hoy la la Biblioteca?

Oh pobre, pobrecita Marietta... ¿qué va a ser de ti?

Caminabas entre las altas filas de libros buscando el mayor tesoro de los hombres, aunque una parte de ti tenía claro, como lo ha tenido siempre, que no ibas a encontrarlo. Una sabiduría sin límites es algo a lo que sólo la grandísima Rowena podía llegar a aspirar. Tarareabas el _"__You__ Are__ Not__ Alone__"_ de Michael Jackson mientras caminabas entre las estanterías. Tus dedos acariciaban con suavidad los lomos de los gruesos tomos y tú fantaseabas sobre el príncipe azul.

No es que fueses enamoradiza; nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero nunca te habían besado. Nunca habías sentido la ruda y apasionada caricia de un hombre, esas que describen las novelas de amor que tu abuela te manda cada semana. A veces soñabas con tener lo que Cho había tenido con Cedric (aunque en su momento habías odiado que tu amiga te ignorase por estar con él), preferiblemente sin que él muera de forma horrible a manos de Quien-Todos-Sabemos, claro.

Pero pobre, pobre Marietta... los príncipes azules no acuden a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

O, al menos, eso creías hasta entonces.

De detrás de una estantería aparece él. El hombre, o chico más bien, al que medio Hogwarts teme y el otro medio no puede ni ver. El dueño del nombre que has visto una vez rodeado de corazoncitos en la puerta del baño del tercer piso y pintarrajeado un pupitre del aula de Historia de la Magia. Draco Malfoy.

Pero Draco Malfoy es algo más que el chico por el que unas cuantas suspiran (y no tienes exactamente claro cuántas suspiran más por su fortuna que por él). Es algo más que unos penetrantes ojos grises que te hacen perder el aliento y sentirte diminuta ante ese brillo frío. Es algo más que un perfecto pelo rubio platino perfectamente peinado. Es algo más que esa sonrisa cargada de desprecio y superioridad que te dirige y que, contra todo pronóstico, hace que te tiemblen las rodillas.

Oh pobre, pobre, pobrecísima Marietta.

Draco Malfoy es el enemigo.

Y tú siempre has estado un poquito colada por él.

Oh, sí, ese siempre ha sido uno de tus mayores secretos. ¿A quién ibas a contárselo? ¿A Cho, tu-mejor-amiga-colada-por-Potter-y-dispuesta-a-odiar-a-quién-sea-por-él Cho? ¿Para que intentase quitarte esas ideas de la cabeza? ¡Ni loca!

Por eso te quedas estática cuando él da un paso hacia ti y sonríe de esa forma que jamás creíste que lo verías sonreír. Sonreírte a ti.

—Edgecombe, justo la persona a la que quería ver...

No puedes creerte sus palabras. ¿De verdad Draco Malfoy quería verte a ti?

—¿A mí? —preguntas insegura, pestañeando confusa.

—Sí... —la sonrisa de Malfoy, una sonrisa torcida y tan increíblemente sexy como te imaginaste siempre a la de los hombres de los libros que te manda tu abuela, hace que las rodillas te tiemblen un poquito más—... me han dicho por ahí que últimamente eres muy amiga de Potter y sus lamesuelas —se encoge de hombros—, es una pena, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntas, con un hilo de voz. Puede que ahora mismo no seas más que un manojo de rodillas temblorosas y respiración contenida, pero no dejas de ser una Ravenclaw. Aunque seas una Ravenclaw de segunda fila.

—Porque Pansy ha dejado caer accidentalmente ayer en la Sala Común que tal vez te interesase tener abiertas tus opciones conmigo, Edgecombe... —se inclina sobre ti y tú retrocedes hasta que tu espalda choca contra la estantería más cercana. Él se te acerca, y por un momento imaginas que va a hacerte el amor apasionadamente en medio de la Biblioteca, como en aquel libro que te mandó tu abuela hacer un par de semanas.

—Yo... sí... —balbuceas sin saber de dónde has sacado el coraje para pronunciar esos dos monosílabos.

Oh, pobre, pobre, pobre Marietta.

—Pues... no estoy seguro de que alguna amiguita de Potter pueda tener algún día opciones conmigo... —susurra él. Notas su aliento sobre tus labios y todo en ti tiembla.

—Oh... pe-pero... —intentas protestar, encontrar argumentos. Pero Draco Malfoy está demasiado cerca de ti y en tu cabeza sólo hay lugar para ponderar cuán marmóreo sea su pecho, cuán jugosos sepan sus labios y cuán fuertes sean sus brazos al empotrarte contra la estantería antes de levantarte la falda.

—Si yo fuese tú y quisiese tener opciones conmigo... iría ahora mismo junto a Umbridge y les contaría todo sobre esos jueguecitos que os traéis...

Oh, pobre, pobre Marietta.

No dudas ni un segundo. Te escurres entre él y la estantería y sales de la Biblioteca como arma que lleva el diablo. Piensas contarle a Umbridge con pelos y señales todo lo que hacéis en la Sala de los Menesteres si eso te va a garantizar una cita con Draco Malfoy.

Oh, pobre, pobre Marietta. Pero qué tonta eres.

Hay cosas que sólo ocurren una vez en la vida. Como tener a Draco Malfoy juguetón y a la distancia de un casi beso.

Hay cosas que, lo quieras o no, te cambian la vida para siempre. Como que tu mejor amiga y toda la gente a la que, en cierta forma, aprecias te dejen de hablar y te consideren una traidora.

Hay cosas, decisiones equivocadas, que dejan marcas en la piel y otras que son invisibles a la vista. Cosas como esos granos rojos que cruzarán tu cara y dejarán marcas que ni siquiera el tiempo logrará borrar. Como esa soledad que te acompañará desde ahora y para siempre. Como esa soledad que sólo las novelas románticas lograrán borrar.

Definitivamente...

Hay cosas que sólo ocurren en Hogwarts.

* * *

_¿Abrazos, piedras, flores, tomatazos, hombres desnudos, bragas usadas...?_

**Thaly**


End file.
